Destiny
by Bullarum
Summary: En un mundo donde existen las parejas destinadas el primer encuentro es crucial. La complementación de las almas da un estilo diferente a la vida y otorga la felicidad absoluta en el amor, por ello se destaca su importancia. Entonces, ¿por qué Felix escapa de ello? ChanJiSeungLix. (ChanxJisungxSeungminxFelix). Stray Kids.


Esa noche, mientras caminaba a pasos torpes Felix decidió ignorar los números que disminuían en el contador, temía hacerlo más real si aceptaba que sí significaba algo que estuviesen ahí. Era severo su estado de animo, avanzó con disgusto. Tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible y la lluvia había empezado a empaparlo de a poco. Se recluyó cerca de una tienda, la lluvia se volvió más fuerte durante un instante, pero no se sumió en ello y pensó si podía alcanzar a tiempo el edificio en que vivía antes de que la lluvia fuese capaz de volverse más violenta.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntaron. Felix se negó a voltear, en un principio, creyendo que no hablaban con él—. Eh, chico de pecas, hablo contigo—replicó la voz con disgusto.

Felix no tuvo que ser un genio para maquinar una idea sin necesidad de ver su muñeca marcando el número cero en pequeño contador y relacionar todo. Así que volvió a quedarse callado. Tomó un respiró y avanzó corriendo con la lluvia cayendo con aparente desesperación, empañándole la vista tal vez un método del destino para que no pudiese continuar escapando de lo que se suponía que las almas gemelas deparaban para su vida. Escuchó voces detrás de él, consiguió ignorarlas con paciencia y se negó a ver hacia atrás porque tenía la sensación de que al ver la persona que sea que tuviese que compartir su vida con él, se rendiría de una vez por todas. Felix no podía rendirse, no aún, al menos.

Felix se integró en el edificio muy aliviado de haber perdido a su alma gemela una cuadra atrás. Subió las escaleras con parsimonia, temiendo que lo miraran mal por estar mojando el suelo, pero no había nadie por allí a esa hora y Felix siguió avanzando. Recogió el valor perdido en lo profundo de él y miró de nuevo el contador, el pequeño cero seguía grabado ahí. Sin embargo, sin aviso más que la inesperada existencia, había surgido abajo un cronómetro con números pintados de rojo como si contara qué tanto podría sobrevivir escapando.

Llegó al apartamento, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuese cubrir de una vez por todas esa cosa. Tomo una cinta y la envolvió desde la muñeca hasta el codo, apretó tanto con ella a su brazo que la piel se volvió violeta. Felix tuvo que rendirse con su testarudez y deshizo y volvió hacer esta vez de manera más delicada el amarre que cubría su brazo.

Woojin lo regaño al día siguiente, todavía con la cinta de color azul cubriéndole las palabras y el cronometro rojo.

—¿A caso estas demente? —gruñó tomando su brazo para verlo, a penas un vistazo rápido para darse cuenta de la magnitud del problema—. Estas desafiando las leyes de la vida, de la atracción, de la física, de lo que sea.

—No voy a arriesgarme—dijo— a que la gente tenga una nueva excusa para hablar de mí.

El silencio se formó entre ellos, Woojin no dijo algo más, estaba lo suficiente guardado para que lo dijera, al final sólo terminaría lastimando a Felix y no era lo que quería.

—Sólo espero que puedas resistir, sabes lo que puede pasar.—Acarició su espalda—. No quiero que la pases mal o que todos los demás la pasen mal.

Bien que sabía Felix lo que era sentirse mal por el nexo, es especial por tenerlo atado no a uno, ni dos, sino tres personas. En una ocasión, cuando Felix tenía ocho años, cuando vivía en Australia, estaba con sus padres en un restaurante familiar, una velada pasiva y amena después de que sus padres hubiesen peleado de manera constante acerca de cosas que no entendió del todo.

Lo relacionaban a él, eso lo tenía claro al escucharlos gritar su nombre.

El estómago se le había retorcido de pronto y las lágrimas pujaban por salir, a pesar de que Felix se negara con dejarlas ir. Tenía un terrible dolor y como si un látigo hubiese golpeado su rostro sintió que el ardor de la laceración le quemaba la mejilla. Perdido presa de su dolor, Felix ni siquiera notó cuando la sangre empezó a chorrearle de la nariz y se deslizaba por su barbilla. O a sus padres gritar en busca de que reaccionara de su estado de shock.

En el pequeño consultorio los ojos acusadores del doctor observaron las letras, el contador y el dibujo sin si quiera parpadear.

—Me temo que no puedo asegurarles que esto no pasara de nuevo. Su hijo tiene… una increíble cantidad de gente pasando por su nexo, quizá sea un efecto del dolor múltiple.

Su madre aún confundida le pidió que fuese más especifico.

—Entiende usted que su nexo con su esposo los conecta de tal manera que cuando alguno siente dolor el otro también lo hace, aún si es más tierno. ¿No es cierto?—Al ver a su madre asentir esperó el diagnostico—. Normalmente un dolor de cabeza y sangramiento de nariz, es lo más sencillo para que el nexo te demuestre que algo malo esta pasando con tu alma gemela.

Felix no tiene una sola e imagínense que dos de ellos tuviesen un accidente, doble dolor sumado al hecho de que debe sentir, por obligación, el dolor del tercero que esta pasando por lo mismo que él. El nexo se sobrecarga y provoca este tipo de ataques—Suspiró. Parecía que las palabras lo hubiesen agotado—. Les recomendaría que corte la conexión pero aún es joven y lo que más me preocupa en su habilidad (o defecto, como le sea mejor a ustedes) para sentir con agudeza cada cosa que pase por el nexo. Sufre el doble de dolor que sus otras partes sin afectarlos.

"¿Nunca vas a perdonarnos?"

En una sucesiva cadena cada una de las tres voces preguntaron dentro de su cabeza. Una de las voces, la voz que había conocido el día anterior tomaba fuerza delante de las demás y hacia eco por todas partes.

"No, nunca voy a perdonarlos. Déjenme en paz."

"Va a dolerte" Oyó de la voz que ya conocía "Va a dolerte mucho, recuerda que al destino nunca le ha gustado que se resistan a él."

Felix se sorprendió del toque gélido así que cortó el nexo, lamentándose de aún poder escuchar sus voces repetir las mismas palabras dentro de su cabeza.

. . .

Sujetó el brazo de Woojin bajando las interminables escaleras. Él seguía sensible con su tema después de un mes y a veces le enviaba miradas enigmáticas que Felix fingía no notar. De un momento a otro Woojin se había soltado del agarre, al momento de replicarle, un chico pasó corriendo casi a trompicones, otro lo seguía desde atrás. Sorprendido había trastabillado y caído sobre los escalones. El último en subir pareció quedarse en dilema sobre subir o ayudarlo. Felix apreció el gesto de no dejarlo tirado y aceptó la mano del desconocido. Woojin siguió helado pegado del apoyabrazos.

—¡Oh, tienes pecas!—Entonces Felix se heló también al entender que esas palabras las llevaba grabadas en el antebrazo. Tomó a Woojin de la mano y siguió su camino abajo. Las palabras luchando por ser liberadas—. Hey, lo siento no era mi intención…

No esperó a contratiempos, corrió con la mano aún sujeta de Woojin. El chico había conectado cables y el nexo le hacia efecto a su primer encuentro.

"Espera no, él no. ¡Seungmin, ayúdame!"

La voz parecía la de un niño pequeño. El nombre una melodía que dulcificaba la angustia. Así que Seungmin se llamaba el primer chico. ¿Cómo se llamaría este del que también escapaba?

"No jodas, que molesto eres. Déjalo que se largue. Él no es ningún niño, sabe el daño que se esta haciendo."

Lo dicho por Seungmin le dolió aunque nunca hubiese de admitirlo. Woojin lo apartó empujándolo, sólo entonces Felix se percató de que Woojin tenía una mirada por completo diferente.

Anhelante.

—Ya puedo ver colores, Felix, cuando vi al chico que subía las escaleras, empecé a ver los colores, ya nada es blanco y negro.

La felicidad le embadurnaba la cara, una cantidad de emociones se reflejaba en ella. Felix le acarició el brazo y pensó oír pasos de las escaleras.

—Ve, busca a quien te hará feliz, sé que todo irá bien—Le dio un poderoso abrazo y salió corriendo fuera de la universidad, importándole poco si perdía clases.

Odiaba al destino.

"Pero no puedes escapar de él" Era la voz de la razón. La del chico que todavía no conocía y que se negaba a conocer.

"Sé que sí podré. No lo dudes.

"Ninguno nunca ha dudado de tus habilidades, Felix."

. . .

—Que problema—dijo Changbin. Su amigo tenía las manos metidas en el bolsillo. Su visita se debía a sus faltas en clase—. Ah, De todas formas, de verdad, Felix, ¿tres almas?

Woojin que también estaba ahí le pellizco el brazo. Colérico por ello Changbin se giró hacia él para reclamarle.

—Es muy hipócrita de tu parte decir eso. Acaso no ves que tienes un nombre en cada brazo. Por si no sabes contar, significa que tienes dos almas gemelas. De cantidad no puedes hablar—replicó furiosamente. Tenía todavía la mano levantada pensando en la posibilidad de volver a pellizcarlo.

Sobándose el brazo. Percibió un tic en el labio mientras le devolvía una mirada feroz a Woojin.

—Perdón, no era mi intención, Felix—se disculpó a regañadientes.

—No te preocupes, hyung. Ya estoy acostumbrado—dijo con naturalidad. Changbin se sintió peor aún al instante.

Bajo la sonrisa amena se ocultaba mucha tristeza. Eso lo sabía.

Felix seguía en su mundo, a vivas voces se hacían oír los tres chicos que eran parte de él. Parecía ser que se conocían ya todos, y un revoltijo se asió en su estómago. Golpeó el borde de la tacita con la uña, haciendo un sonido rítmico para concentrarse en él, dio un giro a la taza y bebió un sorbo del té frío.

—Hay una feria a la que queremos que vayas con nosotros—mencionó Woojin.

—No creo que este bien, el tatuaje, el mapa de Australia parece que estuviese terminando de formarse. Quiero negarme a ver a otro más.

"Como si pudieses detener el destino." Era de nuevo la voz de la razón.

"Deja en paz mi cabeza." Reclamó.

—Tienes que salir un rato, Felix, por favor, por favor. Será divertido. ¿Verdad, Changbin?

La mención de su nombre lo sobresaltó.

—Estarás bien, y de todas formas al parecer te ha funcionado muy bien esto de correr. Te funcionara de nuevo—alentó. Su mano se posó sobre su cabello tintado de rubio y acaricio los mechones que pudo capturar—. Te prestaré la moto si quieres ser más veloz.

Felix negó.

—Iré si Minho no va.

—Supuse que dirías eso—dijo un desalentado Woojin.

Felix no iba a permitirse aceptar si existía un método para llegar hasta él. No le agradaba a sí mismo cada vez que su egoísta y miedosa forma de ser lastimaba a los demás. Sin querer seguir angustiándose con su propio amargo carácter, Felix abrazó a Woojin y se hundió en el abrazo.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé, yo también lo hago.

—¿Por qué me dejan fuera a mí? —cuestionó Changbin acercándose hasta ellos y abrazando a Felix por atrás—. Por cierto, yo también los quiero.

. . .

La feria tenía un pequeño sitio para sentarse a comer. Al llegar Felix había estado un poco inseguro de seguir la marcha. Con los distintos stand que presenció, la diversión y la tranquilidad del momento algo por fin tocó en el lo suficiente para relajarlo.

En la mesa, Changbin sugirió ser él quien buscase la comida. Woojin y Felix cansados por la caminata lo echaron a empujones a que hiciese lo que decía.

El tiempo empezó a pasar.

Y Changbin no llegaba.

—Voy a buscarlo, de seguro se quedó haciendo alguna idiotez en el camino—refunfuñó Woojin. Le revolvió los cabellos antes de irse y se apuró a correr por donde lo había hecho Changbin.

Lo abandonaron a la soledad en la pequeña mesa plegable. Felix apoyó la barbilla de la mano y miró alrededor. Miedo le cruzó los ojos, contrarió a la sorpresa o felicidad habitual. El cosquilleo que sintió en la espalda se lo advirtió todo.

—¡Me llamo Bang Chan! —le gritó desde el otro lado. La voz de la razón tenía un traje y el cabello rubio también. Junto a él estaban Seungmin, el del paraguas (lo sabía sin siquiera haber tenido la necesidad de verlo alguna vez) y el chico de cabello naranja que había visto correr en las escaleras.

"Soy Jisung." aclaró.

Felix se tambaleo al pararse, aterrado, aunque Bang Chan no hiciese movimiento alguno para demostrar que se acercaba.

—¡No me importa!—gritó devuelta.

"No corras, no voy a perseguirte." pidió Chan con amargura.

"No voy a arriesgar mi suerte. Adiós."

Mientras se devolvía fue incapaz de mirar atrás. Siguió hacia delante, apretando los ojos cuando vio a Changbin acompañado de dos chicos. Suponía que los dos nombres habían hecho acto de presencia Hyunjin y Jeongin.

"No sé por qué debías insistir, Bang Chan, míralo, no sé qué vio el destino en él." le habló Seungmin.

"Ya basta, cada vez que hablan de eso me da dolor de cabeza." Era Jisung.

Respiró profundo, tomó el autobús y le mandó un mensaje a Woojin de lo que había pasado. No resultaba nada bueno mentirle, después de todo igual se enteraría y sería más preocupación innecesaria. Lo entendería.

. . .

Al ser pequeño, Felix no había sabido enfrentar las miradas de la gente al involucrarse en lo que tenía marcado en su cuerpo. Sonreía por pura cortesía, mas deseaba poder escapar de quienes lo acusaban de asqueroso e infame. Cuando crecía escuchó las voces volverse fuertes dentro de su cabeza, escuchaba sus vivencias, los miedos que los invadían día a día o los gustos que tenían. Y sintió rabia, algo caliente atravesarle porque ellos hubiesen seguido su vida bien, recuperándose de cada golpe, mientras que Felix convertía su sonrisa en una sombra de lo que fue durante la inocencia de su niñez.

Adulto ahora, estaba nervioso de lo que pasaba y de lo que podría ocurrir.

Woojin no cuestionó el motivo de su huida. Lo abrazó con dulzura y le acarició el cabello cantándole una canción mientras le aseguraba que lo apoyaba en todo. Le contó que se había encontrado con Minho y se lamentó por no haberle avisado antes, pues entendía de probabilidades y una de ellas es que Jisung estuviese ahí. Felix no estaba disgustado, sólo paranoico, como si tuviese ojos viéndolo desde todos los rincones. Las voces no se escuchaban tan potentes, y si no se concentraba en ellas podía fingir que no existían.

Abrigado y esta vez con una paraguas, Felix caminó sobre la acera mojada, algunas charcos de agua salpicando a causa de sus pisadas. Un destello de dolor lo detuvo, sin la capacidad de centrarse en qué sucedía únicamente gritó: "¿Quién fue? ¿Esta bien?"

El dolor siguió ahí, perturbándolo. La sangre empezó a deslizarse sobre su nariz y se agachó tratando de alguna manera evitar el dolor que lo embargaba.

"Respira, Felix." le pidió Chan, su voz aterciopelada sintiéndose como una caricia tranquilizadora. "Respira. Jisung esta bien, escúchalo.

"Estoy aquí, Felix, sólo fue un accidente, nada grave."

Intentó bloquear el sentimiento de preocupación latente, pero la sensación pudo más con él. Le alivió que estuviese bien, signo evidente de que eran almas gemelas, independiente de lo que sucediera entre ellos, aún había algo importante que los unía. E incluso un flash de lo que pasó se alojó en su mente. Jisung sobre una moto y una simple, pero dolorosa caída. La sangre todavía fluyendo de su nariz le recordó la realidad y volvió a levantarse tambaleante. Sacándose un pañuelo del bolsillo del abrigo se limpió la cara. Mareado por el golpe de emociones y dolores, Felix a penas era capaz de sostenerse en pie. Algo lo sostuvo al momento de caerse de espaldas, brazos que lo rodeaban con fuerza y con suavidad. Perdido en la debilidad de su cuerpo, en el dolor que atravesaba el nexo ni siquiera reprochó el atrevimiento.

—Ven conmigo, chico de pecas—adormilado siguió el paso a duras penas. Seungmin, quien había llevado su mano hasta su cintura y llevado su brazo alrededor del cuello, cuidaba de caminar tan pausado como fuese posible.

Recordaba poco después de eso. El aroma de Seungmin y su tacto lo único que se quedó. Al darse cuenta estaba devuelta en su departamento, dentro de su cama y seguía débil.

"Sufriste peor que el que de verdad se lastimó." Burlón Seungmin se escuchó en su mente.

"Seungmin, no empieces con eso ahora, es innecesario." replicó Chan.

Por el nexo, Felix podía saber que Jisung seguía dormido.

"¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?" le preguntó a Seungmin.

"Coincidencias desfavorables." respondió en un bufido y cortó el nexo. El sabía que mentía.

"Duerme más, Felix, tu cuerpo aún se siente cansado." le pidió Chan.

Asintió sin que pudiese verle, algo automático de su cuerpo. Y se acurrucó en la cama, solo en ella, y percató en la chaqueta con relleno encima de las sábanas. Él había olvidado que estaba lloviendo cuando había tenido el ataque, ni siquiera quiso percibir el cambio de ropa y estiró la mano fuera del calor de las sábanas para tener la chaqueta cerca. Era blanca incluso más que sus sábanas. La jaló y olisqueó un poco, sintiéndose avergonzado de ello y de sentirse cómodo al encontrar el olor de Seungmin impregnado en ella. Dejó que sus párpados cayeran y se enfrentó al mundo de los sueños, sintiendo que Seungmin lo acompañaba en él, también pensando que hacia falta otros dos chicos acompañándolo.

. . .

No podía levantarse de la cama, ardía en fiebre y el cuerpo pesaba tanto que era incapaz de mover algún musculo. A las seis de la tarde del día siguiente al que se encontró con Seungmin por tercera vez, Woojin apareció el apartamento recurriendo de la llave que le había dado en caso de emergencia. Felix estaba demasiado agotado y adolorido para poder hacer una llamada y evitar preocupaciones. Woojin le preparó sopa y le colocó pequeñas toallas en la frente. Agradecido por el gesto de su amigo, Felix le sonrió a pesar del esfuerzo que parecía consumirlo al hacerlo.

—¿No quieres darte un baño? Tal vez se te baje un poco la fiebre en ese caso.

El pensar en levantarse de la cama lo hizo negarse. Escuchó un resoplido por parte de Woojin, quien le acarició los cabellos mojados por la toalla en su frente.

—Felix, ¿hace cuánto que has estado escapando de tus almas gemelas? Tú no respondiste a Jisung, ¿no es cierto?

—Tres o cinco meses. No recuerdo—le dijo. Algún dolor imaginario comenzaba a torturarlo y su voz fue quebrada al final.

—Llamaré a Minho, esto que estas haciendo puede matarte. ¿Acaso no escuchaste como advertían el suplicio de alejarte de tu alma gemela?

Woojin tomó el teléfono y marcó el número con los dedos tensos. Felix quiso moverse, evitar la llamada, pero no podía. Así que suplicó, el por favor, no de Felix nunca funcionaba de algo. Woojin, sin embargo, vio verdadera desesperación en los ojos que lo miraban, rogando que no ayudara a sus otras partes a relacionarse con él. Atacado por la verdadera angustia en la voz de Felix dejó el teléfono en su bolsillo. La enfermiza reacción de Felix lo preocupaba, su razones eran válidas pero dramáticas. ¿Cuándo entendería que las cosas se hacían por su bien?

Felix no volvió a clases hasta dos días después de caer en cama. Resultó una fuerza de voluntad sublime tener la capacidad y energía para siquiera poder mover el brazo. Con las horas comenzaba a sentirse peor y las primeras palabras de Jisung dirigidas a él pulsaban de manera furiosa. Como si quisiese querer despertarlo de su estupidez, hacerlo reaccionar y decir lo que tanto esperaba su boca por sacar.

Woojin no quería que Felix hiciese esfuerzos más allá de la cuenta, le preocupaba que pudiese estar arriesgando su vida en un estado tan sensible y delicado. Durante las largas clases su estado aturdido y doliente empeoraba. Tuvo que retenerse las ganas de soltar un: Te lo dije para no hacerlo sentir mal. Se encontraban cada vez que tenía oportunidad de verlo entre clases. Felix estudiaba arquitectura, Woojin, en cambio estudiaba literatura y estaba dos años adelante, a pesar de que hubiese cambiado de carrera anteriormente.

Las semanas siguientes, Felix continuó yendo a clases con la necesidad de no reprobar ninguna materia. Estaba preocupado por haber estado faltando demasiado y su necesidad de llegar a Seúl había sido estudiar (y alejarse de su familia—, pero esas eran dos cosas diferentes) así que debía concentrarse en lo principal en su vida: acabar con sus estudios y comenzar su vida laboral.

Sabía que Woojin y Changbin estaba preocupados y que sus almas gemelas sentían el dolor y por ello terminó cortando el nexo, disminuía el impacto del dolor que recibían ellos. Y así también evitaba escucharlos opinar acerca de su testarudez por alejarse.

Insertó la llave de la puerta, la mano le había estado temblando sin parar desde hacia una hora. No entendía qué sucedía pero se sentía tan cansado que su único pensamiento era llegar a la cama y dormir por un largo rato. Empujó la puerta y entró, a penas minutos pasaron y la puerta había sido tocada. Fastidiado y por el sufrimiento que padecía, se atrevió a titubear acerca de si debía o no abrir la puerta. La duda no permaneció durante mucho, pues se sintió mal de importunar a alguien con esa actitud y abrió la puerta con la esperanza de que no fuese nada que requiriera de su tiempo. Chan, el hombre de traje que había conocido en la feria lo miraba con una sonrisa genuina de incomodidad.

Sus ojos perdieron la capacidad de ver durante un segundo, borrosos por las lágrimas de frustración.

—¡Deja en paz mi vida! —gritó furioso. Empujó la puerta, la debilidad de su cuerpo permitió que Chan aprovechara para detenerlo—. ¿Ustedes no entienden un no por respuesta? Lárguense, hagan su romance fuera de mi vista.

Chan estaba triste, Felix pudo sentirlo al momento de reabrir el nexo para saber donde estaban los demás. Su boca se abrió para pelear, pero Felix cayó sobre sus brazos inconsciente y ardiendo en fiebre.

—¡Jisung! —llamó alarmado.

Cargó a Felix recogiendo sus piernas y sosteniéndolo como un pequeño bebé al que debía arrullar. Tenía un poco de miedo por la cantidad de fiebre que tenía, sentía que su piel ardía en demasía. Jisung apareció tan pronto como lo llamó, Seungmin atrás de él. Jisung tocó su cuello y su frente, la manera en que apretaba los labios indicaban lo frustrado que estaba.

—Puede pasarle cualquier cosa con este nivel de fiebre. Desnúdalo, Chan, yo iré a calentar el agua para bañarlo. No sé si eso lo mejorara pero necesito que despierte pronto, todo se solucionara si acaba por decir las palabras que debía decirme hace semanas.

—Esto es estúpido—gruñó Seungmin que ayudaba a Chan a quitarle la camisa a Felix—. Él decidió esto, decidió que era suficiente sin nosotros, negarse al destino y a la vida que podríamos darle. ¿Por qué debemos ayudarle?

—Cuando lo digas sin tener la sensación de preocupación presionando en el estómago, entonces podrás opinar acerca de eso. Ahora, Seungmin, concéntrate en que Felix puede morir y que necesitamos que despierte—replicó Chan.

La fiebre bajo después del baño y de medicarlo pero Felix no despertó hasta la tarde del día siguiente. Hambriento y sediento por dormir tanto, se levantó mareado. Observó a Jisung a un lado acostado en la cama y las palabras estúpidas nacieron con fluidez de su boca.

—Oh, tienes cara de ardilla—dijo de manera que hubo rastro obvio de que aún seguía sumido por el cansancio y el sueño. Las palabras eran una burla porque todos destacaban siempre sus pecas. Principalmente era un mecanismo de defensa a las burlas. La risa de Jisung no se hizo esperar.

—Sí, tengo cara de ardilla. Pero me gusta más tu cara, es de ángel.

Felix se sumió de nuevo en el sueño, queriendo decir con tono sarcástico cómo podía conocer Jisung a un ángel.

Estuvo entre la consciencia e inconsciencia alrededor de tres días, en donde comió gracias a los tres que estaban ahí para ayudarlo. A veces se perdía durante largas horas y no recordaba cómo se había cambiado ni si había bebido o comido algo.

La suave voz de Seungmin fue lo primero que escuchó cuando despertó del todo. Una dulce melodía que le enterneció el corazón y sintió que su alma era increíblemente invadida por la paz.

—_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday._

La voz se escuchaba desde la sala. Revitalizado por seguir escuchándolo, se levantó y fue al baño. Desde ahí ya no se escuchaba nada y no sabía qué pensar. Golpeado por la realidad, Felix se cambio de ropa al salir del baño y entró en la sala. Chan y Jisung estaban de espaldas a él, acurrucados en el mueble, Seungmin sonreía de una manera que no imaginaba pudiese hacerlo, pues su rostro era una mueca eterna de molestia cuando estaba cerca de él.

—Pensé que estarían fuera de mi casa cuando despertara—fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Felix. Lamentaba eso.

—Se dice gracias, Felix—se quejó Chan levantándose. Su rostro apacible demostraba ahora molestia.

Se disculpó y luego agradeció el gesto. Jisung se levantó del mueble al igual que Seungmin. Todos lo miraban a él. Él se quedó varado en un encrucijada por cuál mirada tomar y decidió mirar el suelo.

"Tengo miedo" dijo Felix. Jisung frunció el ceño. Sólo él pudo escucharlo. Felix lo miró entonces a él rogándole a través de los ojos que se fuera y se llevara a los otros. "Tengo miedo, por favor váyanse."

—Si van a hablar con el nexo entre ustedes nada más, mejor evítenlo. Jisung, él piensa que eres el punto débil porque te ves tierno. Cree que puede manipularte. A la próxima inténtalo con Chan, es demasiado sensible aunque no quiera admitirlo.

Seungmin había agarrado su chaqueta del perchero mientras le hablaba. Chan no dijo nada al respecto de la manipulación y tampoco Jisung.

"De verdad tengo miedo." Les dijo, pero ya se habían ido de ahí. "De enamorarme de los tres."

Este último pensamiento guardado en lo profundo de su mente.

. . .

Meció los pies, contando del uno al diez. Ya se sentía mucho mejor, y se lamentaba de no haber dicho las palabras desde un principio. Esperaba a Changbin en el parque, un sitio hermoso para encontrarse. Vio a los patos mandarines y se preguntó por qué no era como ellos, por qué no una sola pareja para él en su vida. La brisa otoñal le hacia una gran ayuda para solventar los problemas mentales que llevaba en la cabeza.

Escuchó un jadeo de cansancio y miró hacia arriba. La sombra del cuerpo de Changbin uniéndose a la de sus pies.

La confusión se reflejo a través de sus ojos. Dos personas desconocidas acompañaban a Changbin. Hacer las cuentas correspondientes no le tomó demasiado y se levantó para dar una venia corta.

—Soy Felix. —titubeo por un momento alargando un "eeeeh" preguntándose si debía llamarlos hyungs. Descartó la idea y con una sonrisa de alegría de su boca salió con sinceridad las felicitaciones porque hubiesen podido encontrarse—. Por favor cuiden de mi hyung con todo su corazón.

—Soy Hyunjin, y este es Jeongin—dijo e indicó al chico que lo acompañaba. Changbin abrazó a Jeongin y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Nos alegra conocerte, Changbin nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Haremos lo posible por cuidar de Changbin, gracias por confiar en nosotros.

—¿Es verdad que tienes tres almas gemelas? —preguntó Jeongin de repente.

Alarmado por lo dicho, Changbin intentó corregir el daño, pero Felix no había sentido ninguno. Aún seguía nervioso por la existencia de ellos, la única diferencia es que ya no había odio dentro de él. No se lo merecían, eran grandes personas.

"Oh, muchas gracias, es lindo que pienses de esa manera de nosotros." Con sarcasmo, Seungmin le habló por el nexo.

El acalló la voz y también detuvo a Changbin mientras pedía disculpas y miró a Jeongin todavía con una sonrisa.

—Sí, las tengo. Ellos, los conozco sólo un poco así que no sé, supongo que funciona igual que todas las relaciones poliamorosas de almas gemelas. ¿Quieres ver las marcas?

Apresuradamente Jeongin afirmó. Y él se dedicó a señalar las palabras y le contó la historia detrás de eso, y lo hizo al igual con el contador y el tatuaje (que no pudo mostrar por ser demasiado grande y estar en su espalda) omitiendo las partes en las que escaba de sus parejas destinadas.

Al final los cuatro se fueron a pasear, se movieron a distintas partes y Hyunjin fue el que tomó la palabra para contarle cómo conoció a Jeongin y cómo ambos luego conocieron a Changbin. Era un chico amable, aunque Felix destacaba lo apuesto que se veía. No tanto como sentía que era Chan, o Jisung, o Seungmin. Nadie era tan guapo como ellos.

Cada vez que miraba la pareja que hacían los tres juntos creía en el amor que podía obtener. Sólo llevaban tres meses conociéndose y tenían un modo de tratarse tan cercano. La felicidad se apagó cuando escuchó a Jeongin hablar de lo emocionado que estaba por contarle a sus padres, o Hyunjin diciéndole cómo reaccionó su madre.

Se visualizó en la pequeña casa en Australia, con los dedos enredados detrás de la espalda mientras su padre le gritaba con asco que dejara de decirle a todo el mundo que esperaba por sus almas gemelas. Tuvo que reprimir un sollozó y observó a su madre suplicándole con los ojos que parara con todo. Ella se metió de nuevo en la cocina, y se preguntó de nuevo qué pudo haber hecho mal. El odio se volvió una semilla pequeña, pero ahí estaba. Fue la primera vez que les dijo los odiaba y lamentablemente no fue la última.

Un brazo lo rodeó los hombros, abrazándolo. Changbin se inclinó hasta su oído. Hyunjin y Jeongin estaban lejos, concentrados en sí mismos.

—¿Has solucionado algo con ellos? Pareces más alegre. ¿Significa que los has perdonado o algo así?

—No, no podría ser capaz de estar con ellos—admitió incómodo.

—¿Sabes que eso esta mal, Felix? Entiendo que hayas sufrido pero la vida no es quedarse a llorar. Te niegas a amarlos, aún cuando sabes que no lo merecen. Tengo miedo por ti, por tu futuro. Nunca te he visto enamorarte de verdad, en todo el sentido de la palabra. ¿Por qué no puedes ir hacia ellos y confiar en que nada malo va a pasar?

—Sé lo que hago, déjame tomar mis propias decisiones, hyung.

Changbin iba a agregar algo, Felix respiró de alivio cuando se detuvo porque Jeongin y Hyunjin se acercaron.

Regresó a casa en un taxi. Los tres chicos pidieron disculpas de antemano por tomar demasiado de su tiempo. Changbin todavía seguía algo gruñón a la hora de marcharse aunque lo estrechó en un abrazo y le deseó suerte.

Con la mente tranquila, el flash de Jisung sonriendo lo golpeó durante el viaje en taxi. Estaba celebrando en la imagen que se vio reflejada dentro de su cabeza. Quiso dibujar, plasmar esa sonrisa en papel porque no se borraba de su mente ninguno de los detalles. Punzaba en su cabeza, insistiendo por ser dibujado. Rebuscó entre sus cajones desesperado a penas llegó. Había abandona el dibujo durante un tiempo por falta de inspiración, ya no se sentía animado y creía que eran cosas que se pasarían con los días. Casi un año después volvía a dibujar y gracias a una de sus parejas destinas. Se preguntó que diría Changbin si lo viera ahora y se borró las palabras de la mente.

Enamorarte de ellos no es una opción. Sácala de tu mente ahora mismo.

Dejó el bloc sobre el escritorio, sopesando si era de verdad prudente empezar con esto. Sabía que no se acabaría. Si eran vistas repentinas de Chan o de Seungmin, él sabía que estaría obligado a dibujarlos. Se sentó de golpe en la silla y comenzó a dibujar.

Jisung, que hermoso rostro tienes.

Pensó.

Un día que había terminado con un nuevo sentimiento desconocido acrecentándose en su interior.

. . .

—Haz empezado a dibujar de nuevo—exclamó un sorprendido Woojin.

En la mesa había un bloc negro abierto de par en par. Los trazos hacían el paisaje urbano de la vista que tenía Felix de los edificios y personas desde la ventana del apartamento. El soltó un ruido como afirmando su revelación y se movió en la mesa para poder arreglar los platos y cubiertos para la cena. Woojin pasó las páginas, sorprendido de ver nuevos dibujos. El rostro de Jisung tan realista que le perturbó. Su sonrisa era asombrosa, había conseguido trasmitir todos lo que sentía en la forma de su gesto. Felix se asomó hacia él, interesado por las muecas que ponía y se encontró con sus dibujos. Cerró el bloc apresurado de que viese eso.

—Sus rostros, a causa del defecto con el nexo, me sale a través de flashes incluso si ellos lo han cerrado por completo. Y es como si mis manos hormiguearan. Necesito dibujarlos—explicó en un balbuceó. Las mejillas adquiriendo color.

La puerta fue tocada cuando Woojin quiso seguir con la conversación. Minho estaba ahí, hizo una venia y le sonrió, aunque para Felix no fue difícil percatarse de la incomodidad al verlo; lo odiaba. Le devolvió el saludo y lo animo a entrar. Esta era la primera vez que conocía a la pareja de Woojin. Había estado mal de su parte negarse a conocer a quien haría feliz a su mejor amigo por sus caprichos. Dejó que sentara en la mesa mientras iba en busca de la comida para cenar.

—Pueden comer cuánto quieran. Hice comida de sobra—dijo señalando los platos para que se sirvieran.

Iban a estar Changbin y sus parejas, sin embargo, en noticias de muy último momento le avisaron que no vendrían. Felix ya había preparado mucha cantidad de comida, ya vería que haría con ella.

Antes de que pudiese levantar los cubiertos, de nuevo fue tocada la puerta.

—¿Tenías otros invitados, Felix? —preguntó Minho. Algo en el tono de voz lo hizo dudar y se removió incómodo, posteriormente se levantó y fue hasta la puerta.

Algo le impresionó y a la vez no lo hizo. Sentía como si fuese algo que esperara por eso. Abrió la puerta del todo y permitió que entraran. Chan, Jisung y Seungmin pasaron en silencio. Felix dio un respiró hondo. Le alegraba la persistencia, le entristecía su propia actitud hacia los esfuerzos de los tres chicos. Siguió a los chicos hasta la mesa, el silencio volviéndose persistente cuando todos ponían la comida en el plato. Algo en el rostro de Jisung le decía que quería hablar. Felix no quería problemas, ataduras con respecto al destino ni tampoco familiarizarse. Sin embargo, a sabiendas de que todos parecían incómodos por su culpa decidió tomar la primera palabra.

—¿Qué estudias, Jisung hyung?

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó un poco y volteó curioso por ser quien tomase la valentía de hablar.

—Sólo te llevo un día, Felix. No tienes que llamarme hyung—corrigió—. Estudio medicina, aunque pienso en concentrarme en la medicina pediátrica.

El rostro se le iluminó al mencionarlo. Y el no evitó alegrarse por eso. Chan y Seungmin lo miraban fijamente, Felix intentó ignorar que lo hacían. Sirvió la comida en el plato mientras tarareaba una canción.

—¿Y Chan hyung y Seungmin hyung? ¿Ustedes qué hacen?

Algo iba a decir Seungmin, pero la forma cerrada del nexo impidió que pudiese saber qué era, además Chan y Jisung lo habían mirado de manera retorica obligándolo a acallar cualquier cosa que quisiese decir.

—Soy compositor y productor musical junto con Seungmin, por eso nos conocimos. En el trabajo nos hicimos cercanos, pero hubieron muchas cosas que evitaron que fuéramos pareja desde un inicio—reveló Chan.

Felix se vio interesado por ello y arrugó el entrecejo mirándolos a los dos de reojo. Quizá algo no cuadraba al pensar que la unión hubiese podido tener algún percance.

Apoyó el codo de la mesa y la mejilla de la palma de su mano. El suéter azul tenía mangas largas y anchas así que se bajaron ante el movimiento y fue capaz de ver el contador en rojo debajo del original. Lo había olvidado. Se perdió buen rato observando los números seguir avanzando, analizando su existencia. ¿Qué contaban de manera regresiva ahora que había pasado el tiempo? 1520 era un número amplio que le perturbaba. Escuchaba las voces de los chicos en la mesa, hablando de manera animada y él se perdía cada vez más.

—¿Y tú, Felix-ah qué estas estudiando? —preguntó Jisung.

—¿Yo qué? —respondió confundido. Jisung repitió la pregunta con amabilidad—. Arquitectura. Casi estoy al final, me ha gustado mucho todo. Es algo que había pensado desde pequeño, no esperaba que se hiciese posible—admitió. Se levantó de golpe de la mesa, pegando las palmas de la mesa con un fuerte sonido. Todos saltaron sobre sus asientos confundidos por el acto repentino y violento de Felix—. Voy al baño—avisó y en efecto se dirigió hasta allá.

Ignoró a Woojin mientras se adentraba en el baño. Pensando en qué hacia para que hablara tan fluido de lo que no debía. No podía hacer lazos, estaba prohibido dentro de los parámetros establecidos en sus propias leyes. Él no debía hacerse cercano a ellos. Sin embargo, algo lo empujaba hacia ellos y si era sincero, Felix se estaba hartando de ir en contra de ello. Ellos no eran malos ni crueles, sólo necesitaban completar sus corazones tanto como lo necesitaba él completarlo con la aparición de ellos.

—No lo entiendo—Felix había salido del baño y era lo primero que escuchó al ingresar. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia—, él parece llevarse bien con ustedes. ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema?

—No lo sé del todo. No le gusta la idea de estar con alguien—murmuró Chan. Todos parecían absortos en el tema que Felix tomó una decisión. Se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y le sonrió a todos.

—¿En qué lugar de Australia naciste, Chan? Tu tatuaje ha sido el que más espacio ha ocupado en mi cuerpo. ¿Lo sabías?

—En el de todos, en realidad—dijo Seungmin mirando mal a Chan, el chico se avergonzó y volteó levantando los brazos.

—No es mi culpa realmente. Dejen de mirarme, si es así, yo tengo un tatuaje que los representa a cada uno de ustedes. Me dificulto ir a la playa alguna veces porque la gente me quedaba mirando raro por ver un caramelo de fresa tatuado en la pantorrilla.

Felix frunció el ceño y miró a Seungmin. El resultado fue reírse, por alguna razón la sensación había sido tan liviana y repentina que no se percató del modo en que lo miraban. Siguió con ganas de reírse pero debía detenerse. Respiró profundo y siguió con la conversación. Chan tenía además, algo que complementaba el dibujo relacionada con Seungmin que había querido omitir, el caramelo estaba dentro de un bol lleno de dulces de limón. No sabía el significado dentro de eso y lo pasó por alto. También tenía un gran dibujo realista de un conejo, no le costó mucho pensar para relacionarlo. Al llegar al último, el que lo representaba a él, no pudo mostrarlo, se encontraba en el omoplato derecho y Felix se negó a dejarlo quitarse la camisa.

El final de la velada fue arrastrado, como si no quisiesen que el momento terminara. Los tres chicos se fueron primero, dejando a los invitados originales. Felix le dio un abrazo a Woojin y antes de que Minho se fuera le habló.

—Sé que no te agrado demasiado, pero de verdad debes tener en cuenta que amo a Woojin hyung con todo mi alma. Ha sido un eslabón crucial en mi vida. No pude decir esto cuando quería durante la cena porque me perdí en la conversación; así que por favor, Minho hyung, cuida de Woojin hyung, sé que son almas gemelas y están maquinados o destinados a actuar de manera protectora. Sólo quiero que puedas hacer feliz a quien me hizo feliz a mí con su amistad—dijo Felix incluso se había inclinado en una venia. El silencio lo puso nervioso y no fue hasta que Minho dejó reposar su mano en su cabello que pudo respirar en paz. Se puso derecho de nuevo—. Y muchas gracias por otorgarle este nuevo regalo, y darle la oportunidad de amarte y que lo ames devuelta—agregó.

—Cuidaré bien de Woojin, Felix, no te preocupes. Sé que merece todos los aspectos más hermosos de esta vida. No te odio, por cierto, sólo no te entiendo y es algo que produce rabia. Porque en este momento te sientes feliz de que le devuelva los sentimientos a Woojin y no eres capaz de hacerlo tú cuando se nota que necesitas más que el amor de Woojin en tu vida. Ten suerte, Felix, ellos no se quedarán por siempre a esperarte.

Lo vio tomar la mano de Woojin y darle un beso en la mejilla mientras caminaban.

Iba a estar bien, todo iba a estar bien. Si es que Felix se permitía ser feliz.

. . .

El invierno había pasado más rápido de lo que creyó posible. Frío y solitario se preguntó cómo habría sido si no hubiese rechazado sus invitaciones a visitar su hogar (porque los tres vivían juntos en un mismo apartamento). Se limitó a encontrarse un par de veces en cafeterías o a tomar chocolate caliente con malvaviscos mientras caminaban por las calles. La nieve dulcificaba las escenas, pero Felix nunca se permitía sonreír más de la cuenta y mucho menos contar ciertos aspectos profundos acerca de él. Le aterraba mucho. A veces se reunían para ir al cine, y eran los momentos preferidos para él porque no debía concentrarse en hablar sobre sí mismo. En muchas ocasiones lo atraparon viéndolos cuando se suponía que debía estar absortó en la película, ellos nunca opinaban nada al respecto y salían hablando sobre las escenas que más le gustaron.

Woojin le daba felicidad que se estuviese acercando a sus parejas destinadas. Se lo demostraba todo el tiempo cuando hablaba cosas demasiado buenas acerca de los tres. Minho solía ir seguido a buscar a Woojin a la universidad, le regalaba siempre flores u otras cosas como si lo estuviese cortejando. Enamorándolo todos los días.

Changbin, también estaba feliz. E inevitablemente había surgido una amistad entre Jeongin y Hyunjin con él. Se llevaban muy bien y hacían complots para hacerle la vida imposible a Changbin. Felix salía perdiendo en ese aspecto, los dos chicos siempre eran perdonados. Les daba tanta ternura su relación. Los tres aún tenían ciertos problemas para acostumbrarse, pero luchaban contra todo e incluso contra ellos mismos para seguir adelante.

En las noches en las que el frío lo atormentaba debía repetirse que no podía suplicar porque abrieran de nuevo el nexo para poder distraerse y hablarles. Seungmin y Chan habían sido indelebles con esa decisión para que pusiera de su parte en la formación de una mínima relación amistosa. Jisung a veces lo abría, sólo algunas.

Se sentía solo, pero atribuyó la sensación a que Woojin y Changbin habían reservado mucho de su tiempo a sus parejas y no podía verlos seguido. Desde la navidad todo resultó extraño y cada vez más solitario cuando pasó las festividades casi sin nadie. De no ser porque Seungmin apareció de pronto con un regalo en navidad y lo obligó a salir después de dejar el regalo sobre el sofá, o que Jisung lo obligará a quedarse junto a él en una fiesta desconocida esperando a que finalizara el año, o Chan dándole un enorme peluche de oso que cargo penosamente hasta el apartamento el día de San Valentín. Eran eventos bonitos pero todavía no lo completaban.

Se sentía solo pero no podía hacer algo por eso, así que se decidió a llorar. Tantas fueron sus lágrimas que sintió extrañeza del arrebato de pronto. Hacia mucho que no lloraba de esa manera ni tan desesperado. La única necesidad de llorar es lo que lo motivaba hacerlo, con los ojos ardiendo y el pecho comprimido por el esfuerzo, se llevó las manos a la cara y pidió disculpas tan alto y tan fuerte que creyó que todo mundo fue capaz de escucharlo.

"¿Qué sucedió?" habló un preocupado Jisung.

Una risa corta salió de los labios de Felix mientras las ansias de seguir sollozando trepaban por su garganta.

"Nada de importancia." respondió "No le digas a los demás."

"Muy tarde" murmuró Jisung.

"Sólo debes decirnos qué te sucede, no te tragues lo que ahora te esta matando, Felix, te hace peor." recriminó Seungmin. Sonaba tan convincente que pensó en contarles, en contarles de verdad.

"Puedes confiar en nosotros." aseguró Chan. Su voz salió como una suplica para que se diese valor.

"Sé que puedo." dijo y lo repitió una vez más.

"Entonces habla, Felix, nadie te hará daño." habló Chan. Lo imaginó con su ceño fruncido intentado buscar más allá de lo posible la razón la que estuviese de esa forma. Pero entonces fue Jisung quien lo sorprendió al hablar.

"¿Recuerdas que Chan te contó que al principio no pudo estar con Seungmin? Fue por mi culpa. Chan y yo también teníamos problemas con aceptar más de una pareja en nuestras vidas. Era lo usual y nos parecía extraño de alguna manera. Nos conocimos por pura coincidencia, supe que era él a penas sentí el cosquilleo en la espalda. Chan también me miró. Nos volvimos inseparables, pero no pareja de inmediato, teníamos quince años en ese entonces."

》En fin. Nos obligamos a ignorar al que viniese sin importar dañar a esa persona. Quien pensaría que seis años después Seungmin y Chan estarían en la misma empresa. Que fueran prodigios en la música y se volvieran productores y compositores. Ambos se amaron al instante…

Felix no dudaba eso.

"…Chan ignoró lo que sentía por miedo, a pesar de que algo lo movía hacia Seungmin, mientras que Seungmin se veía lastimado por nuestro egoísmo. Indiferente, de todo, él nunca deja que vean que algo le duele."

"Eso no es algo que te importe." intervino Seungmin en un gruñido, a pesar de eso, Felix no sentía la sensación de verdadera molestia.

"Bien. Luego lo conocí yo, Chan lo trajo y hablamos: Tienes un conejo humano en casa, dijo. Me acarició la cara y me besó."

"¿¡Qué!?" exclamó Felix asombrado. Todos sintieron alivio ante la oleada de sentimientos positivos que sentían de parte de Felix.

"Y luego Jisung lo golpeó y lo besé también." admitió Chan.

"Fue un evento muy raro. Seungmin habló de la frustración que tenía al sentir que Chan era su alma gemela y no poder hacer nada por eso. Decidimos hacerle frente a nuestros sentimientos y entender que así lo había querido el destino. Le abrimos los brazos a Seungmin y no permitimos cometer el mismo una vez más."

》 Sé que estas asustado, todos enfrentamos algunas cosas malas en el camino por esto que eligió el destino, pero es mucho mejor cuando hacemos frente juntos, Felix."

"Sufrí de maltrato durante años en el colegio y Jisung también. ¿Qué es lo que te impide dejar de importunarte por lo que dice la gente?" preguntó Seungmin.

Felix cortó el nexo en ese instante, tomó el peluche enorme que le regaló Chan y se obligó a dormir.

. . .

No insistieron. Tampoco dejaron desalentarse por lo sucedido y siguieron visitando a Felix, obligándolo a darles un espacio en su vida. Tuvo que ser fuerte. Sostenerse de la idea de no alejarlos y de ese modo, las cosas fueron cambiando.

Estuvieron durante su graduación, dándole ánimos y felicitándolo. Se sintió como un niño pequeño, sin embargo el vergonzoso momento que hacían delante de sus compañeros no le molestó y la felicidad bordeó.

A pesar de todo, aún seguía la espina esa que le seguía hiriendo. A veces se tornaba distante y Felix debía disculparse por sus cambios inesperados que los hacían sentir mal. Ellos habían acordado ser amigos en un principio, eso no les haría daño con tal de tener a Felix cerca. Sin embargo, todavía temía de ellos, aunque ahora no podía retractar una cosa, su mayor debilidad: estaba enamorado de ellos. De los tres.

—¡Felix, pásame el control! —gritó Jisung desde la sala. Era de las pocas veces que Felix iba a casa de los chicos.

—¿Vas a ver la televisión en este momento? —bufó Seungmin arrebatándole de las manos a Felix el control que pensaba entregar—. Chan ya va a servir la cena, luego te quedas pegado mirando algún anime.

—Seungmin hyuuuung—Jisung alargó la u con la intención de lucir tierno, lo cual era difícil delante de la competencia del Seungmin mismo. Él rodó los ojos y se fue a la cocina con el control remoto—. Eres cruel, hyung.

Felix sonrió sentándose junto a Jisung. Estuvieron hablando del trabajo de Jisung como interno en un hospital y el de Felix mientras se ganaba algún puesto para formalizar sus ideas como arquitecto. Chan había sugerido ayudarlo gracias a sus contactos, pero Felix se negó de inmediato, se le hacia vergonzoso. La cena fue serena, le gustaba cenar con ellos cuando hablaban de sus trabajos y aportaban ideas. Sentía tanta familiaridad que no podía aguantar más. Se pasaron al sofá para ver una película, pero mientras Chan preparaban las palomitas y Seungmin y Jisung se enfrascaban en una batalla por qué película elegirían, Felix no pudo sentir peor por haberlos rechazado por una razón tan estúpida como sus padres.

Igual que el polen, Seungmin, Jisung y Chan fueron las abejas llamadas por los sentimientos que explotaban en el aire. Había tanta tristeza y culpabilidad que los dejó aturdidos de momento.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Jisung.

—Lo siento—dijo y soltó a llorar. Recordó esa noche mientras Jisung contaba las historias de sus encuentros y le supo amargo no haber dicho antes lo que le hacia mal—. Sólo creí que ellos tenían razón, perdón.

—Joder, Felix, tranquilo. ¿De quienes estas hablando? —cuestionó un preocupado Chan.

—De mis padres.—Tomó un respiró profundo, aún hipando por los sollozos—. ¿Pueden escucharme?, no creo poder soportar seguir de esta manera por más tiempo.—Ante el asentimiento de los tres, prosiguió—. Cuando era pequeño, en un inicio pareció que no les importaba que tuviese palabras en coreano escritas en el brazo, supusieron que algún día iría allá. Pero luego salió un cronometro que llevaba una cuenta de miles de días en retroceso. Mis padres entraron en pánico, aunque nunca lo demostraron en ese entonces. Ellos me trataron siempre con mucho amor, incluso cuando por dentro les asqueaba la idea de que su hijo fuese un fenómeno que tuviese más de una alma gemela, luego apareció el mapa de Australia. Fuimos a Corea durante unos dos años, donde fui maltratado y abusado físicamente por los chicos idiotas que no tenían compresión del destino.

》En Australia, cuando volvimos porque mi papá tenía paranoia de cuándo aparecerían ustedes, y sin saber en dónde lo harían, decidió quedarse en el lugar donde estuviese más cómodo. Siguieron tratándome con cariño, por supuesto, no niego que algunas veces ellos llegaron a gritarme, reclamarme por mi condición, por ser parte de ustedes. Y fue cuando empecé a odiarlos.

Tuvo que detenerse un instante. Los rostros de ellos le daban tanto pánico que observaba el suelo. Ya no deseaba seguir hablando.

—No te estamos juzgando, Felix, habla—animó Chan dándole palmadas en la espalda. Felix se rio y suspiró.

—Estaba furioso durante la adolescencia por cómo controlaban mi vida, intenté ser comprensivo, entendía que no pudiesen aceptar lo que pasaba conmigo, pero debían entender de igual manera mi parte. Los amo mucho, tanto que me dolió cuando decidí ir a Corea a los quince y encontrarlos a ustedes, pero nos los encontré. Mi padre pagaba por todo, para que nada me faltara, yo no deseaba regresar y ellos tampoco deseaban que lo hiciera. Tres años después, volví a Australia para darles la noticia de la beca que tendría. Pasó lo peor.

》Los encontré en el patio hablando con los vecinos quienes recordaba muy bien. Saludé a mis padres creyendo que estarían felices de verme, entonces dieron la vuelta la cara y siguieron hablando como si yo no hubiese aparecido.

》—¿Qué sucede? —les pregunté y ellos parecieron indiferentes—. Mamá, papá, ¿qué sucede? —volví a preguntarles, como todo un idiota. Ellos me miraron tan mal.

》—Creo que te has equivocado—dijeron—. Nuestro único hijo esta muerto.

—¿Qué mierda? —escuchó murmurar a Seungmin. Tuvo que ver los rostros de todos y no fue difícil sentir sus sentimientos contrariados acerca de si debían sentir molestia o no. Respetaban el hecho de que eran sus padres y no podían insultarlos.

—Continúa, Felix. ¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó Chan.

—No fue necesario ni que me lo aclararan, supe de inmediato lo que querían decir. Y lo siento mucho, esa frase me golpeó tan fuerte que los culpe a ustedes de que mis padres me odiaran hasta ese punto, sin pensar en ningún momento que la culpa recaía de ellos, porque no debían odiarme por algo de lo que no tenía la culpa ni ustedes ni yo. Decidí dejar de buscarlos y resignarme a un lugar donde el destino se había equivocado. Me encargue de tratarlos tal y como mis padres me recibieron a mí ese día. Con asco. Lamento tanto lo que les hice pasar.

—Te perdonamos si es lo que quieres escuchar, pero no es necesario. No tuviste la culpa de efectuar una medida defensa, no creímos que hubieses pasado por tanto, Felix. Y odio tanto no haberte conocido antes de que fueses con tus padres, porque sé que el golpe emocional no habría sido tan grande y que enamorarnos entre los cuatro no es un error garrafal sino nuestra naturaleza común—reconfortó Chan—. Te amo, ¿entendido? Te amo tanto que los errores no son nada.

—¿No es muy pronto para amarme? —soltó en un resoplido.

—No, somos muy intensos desde un inicio. Creo que ya hemos pasado por los problemas suficientes para eso. Sé que dos años son poco, al menos para ti, para mí no es nada—dijo Jisung, lo besó en la frente y se levantó obligando a Felix a hacer lo mismo. Sus manos apretándose con firmeza, Chan se puso atrás y lo abrazó por la espalda, Seungmin se mantuvo al margen aunque también lo besó en la frente.

Resulto ser la mejor cosa del mundo contarles a los tres sobre lo que había sucedido. Y se dejó ser, sin pensar en el pasado, en lo que sus padres habrían dicho de verlo ser feliz por estar en una relación de cuatro personas. Analizó la situación y se dio cuenta que no tenía nada de malo, ellos lo amaban y Felix los quería (esperaba amarlos pronto). La relación se realizó con lentitud, la marca de amistad prosiguió por un tiempo más hasta que Felix estuvo listo.

Fue difícil, eso sí, a Felix le pareció incómodo acostumbrarse a las muestras románticas, a besarlos en los labios sin sentirse como si hiciese algo equivocado. A acurrucarse con ellos sin problemas cuando lo invitaban a su casa, o a abrazarlos.

En un principio, Jisung fue su centro de cariños pues sentía cercanía por la similitud de edades. A Chan y Seungmin les había parecido molesto esto, pero no podían evitar que las cosas resultarán de esa manera. Felix se acostumbró luego a estar con Chan, a su dulzura y a su encanto, era muy amable y fácil de tratar. Seungmin estuvo de último, no porque Felix guardase rencor hacia él, sino porque temía arruinar las cosas. Ya había sido muy cruel con él y la seriedad con la que lo trataba lo retraía. No pasó mucho para que se adaptará a que era la naturaleza de Seungmin al comienzo, su medida de defensa.

Cuando Felix al fin decidió mudarse, se dio cuenta que era el único que siempre esperaba en casa. Seungmin y Chan trabajaban hasta muy tarde, en especial Chan, estaba siendo ascendido rápidamente esos meses y se esforzaba tanto como fuese posible, incluso si sobrepasaba los límites. Seungmin era menos intenso, pero Felix seguía frustrado por sus horarios laborales. Jisung era el que sufría de los horarios más estresantes, cuando le tocaba algún turno diurno o nocturno mientras seguía trabajando como interno en el hospital. Aunque los recibía siempre en casa, con cariño, por supuesto que se esforzaba, y los cuatro debían hacer espacios en su apretada agenda para poder estar juntos. Y lo valía.

Con los años comprendió el significado de los tatuajes en el cuerpo de Chan. Jisung era animado, rítmico, siempre tenía ánimos para todo y no había descansos, igual que como las personas usualmente pensaban en un conejo. Era tierno y aunque este era un dato aparte, al igual que los conejos Jisung nunca se cansaba de aparearse, estaba en celo todo el tiempo.

—Felix, escóndeme—pidió escondiéndose detrás. Su revitalizada actitud a pesar de haber pasado horas de interno en el hospital lo sorprendieron. Chan no pasó por ahí y escuchó el suspiro de alivio de Jisung que se encantaba por fastidiar a Chan y a Seungmin porque no tuviesen paciencia—. Gracias—dijo y le dio una nalgada antes de salir corriendo.

Seungmin era dulce, tanto que podría llegar a empalagar, le gustaba abrazar y acariciar su cabello, entendió que el dulce de fresa entre tantos de limón era el simbolismo de su carácter amargo aunque estuviese lleno de dulzura justo en el centro (su corazón).

—Yah, déjate querer, Felix—pidió abrazándolo. Felix se obligó a no reír y rechistar al mismo tiempo. Seungmin siguió aprisionándolo entre sus brazos hasta que cedió y dejó que lo llevará al mueble. Le besó toda la cara y le hizo cosquillas cuando Felix bufaba por sus intentos de romántico—. Ah, pero que lindo es mi chico—alabó avergonzándolo por completo.

Chan le mostró el tatuaje que lo representaba a él durante una de las tantas citas que tuvieron, en realidad no ocupaba tanto de la espalda de Chan como había pensado, justo en el centro de su espalda había un circulo perfecto y dentro de él podía visualizarse una noche estrellada.

—Pensaras que son tus pecas—le dijo—, pero creo que brillas tanto como las estrellas. Estuviste lleno de oscuridad durante mucho, Felix, y aún así creo que brillaste igual que las estrellas durante todo ese tiempo. Glamuroso, imborrable, persistente ante las adversidades. Eres la mejor de las estrellas entre millones de ellas.

Chan era el único que no tenía mapa que lo definiese más que del su país. No habría con que compararlo. Tenía dulzura, inteligencia, carisma, amabilidad, era la personificación de la perfección misma y Jisung y Seungmin estaban de acuerdo con él.

Eso era en lo que se habían vuelto, una relación de cuatro con todas las de ganar.

Chan estaba haciendo el desayuno esa mañana, le había tocado luego de perder una apuesta con Jisung (quien era el que realmente debía cocinar ese día). Jisung se había puesto detrás de él abrazándolo, sólo eso, mientras intentaba ver por encima de su hombro, Chan había intentado apartarlo para concentrarse en lo que hacia. Seungmin se unió al abrazo, rodeando a Jisung por la espalda. Chan gruñó por su contribución a fastidiarlo, no parecían muy apurados por comer. Felix llegó de último, arrastrado por el sueño se confundió al verlos, y como por inercia se abrazó a Seungmin. El calor que le proveyó le hizo sonreír e indudablemente afianzar más el agarre. Chan había rodado los ojos porque Felix se uniese a la causa, pero lo que escuchó después lo dejó helado, golpeado por un rayo.

—Los amo mucho—dijo acariciando con su mejilla la espalda de Seungmin. Todos guardaron silencio y eso no pareció notarlo Felix—, muchísimo. Los amo demasiado.

》Chan, se esta quemando la comida—agregó con paciente dulzura sin importunarse por haber dicho por primera vez en los cuatro años que llevaban conociéndose, esas palabras.

Chan apagó la cocina sin siquiera pensarlo, los dos chicos entendieron sus intenciones, quienes golpeados por las palabras tampoco sabían qué hacer. Seungmin fue el primer que tomó a Felix entre brazos por la cercanía que ya tenía, lo levantó y lo sentó en la isla, Felix iba a reclamar pero Seungmin lo besó antes de que saliese una reprimenda; lento y profundo con el amor que no se puede expresar a menos que se demuestre.

—Yo también te amo, Felix—dijo.

Felix se llevó la sorpresa de que Jisung y Chan también lo besaran de pronto.

—Ya sé que me aman, y yo los amo, ¿podemos comer? —preguntó recargándose en el pecho de Chan que fue el último en besarlo. Su pecho vibró cuando se rio.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí—respondió y se alejó para ordenar los platos.

Felix volvió a sentir amor por todas partes. Y felicidad, demasiada felicidad con tan sólo verlos a los tres.

. . .

El trabajo lo tenía harto, Felix quería dormir por horas el día siguiente. Aliviado de terminar con lo que lo mantenía todavía despierto, se apuró a cerrar la laptop. Camino tropezándose debido al sueño, pero tuvo que detenerse, el teléfono había sonado en señal de que habían mandado un mensaje. Lo sacó del pantalón preguntándose qué hacer con él y si debía o no ver el mensaje. No costó mucho tomar su atención cuando el mensaje llevaba _LeeBaekBeom123_ para identificar, era la cuenta vieja de gmail de su padre. No sabía de qué modo había encontrado la nueva cuenta de él. Tragó saliva nervioso y fue a la sala en vez de la habitación. Que nadie estuviese en casa por primera vez le pareció bueno. Presionó la pantalla y miró el mensaje, la noticia dentro de él le llegó como un balde de agua fría. Trato de respirar con fluidez temiendo de llorar aunque sabía no estaba mal hacerlo.

De: LeeBaekBeom123

Para: LeeHanBangKimFelix

_Lamento ser tan impersonal y decírtelo de esta manera. Tu madre ha muerto el día de hoy, y porque sé que a ella le gustaría tenerte en ese momento, te pido por favor asistas a su funeral. Lo retrasaremos por ti. Esto no es sólo para que la veas, tengo algo que decirte, Felix, así que por favor, te espero en casa._

Rio sin gracia. Como si pudiese considerar ese lugar hogar ahora. El dolor, sin embargo, lo golpeó, porque amaba a su madre a pesar de todo y le era inevitable sentir que había perdido una parte esencial. Dejó el teléfono, esta vez, en la mesita delante del mueble y se movió de nuevo al dormitorio. Durmió y cuando despertó salió rezando porque alguno no se hubiese ido todavía, debía avisar que tenía que irse ese mismo día. El vuelo de Corea a Australia y luego la ida a Sídney sería largo. Los tres estaban.

—Tengo que ir a Sídney—Chan lo observó confundido de inmediato—. Mi madre murió y mi padre quiere hablar conmigo.

—Ni lo sueñes—dijo Seungmin—. Ellos te dañaron lo suficiente para que no le debas eso.

—¡Seungmin! —recriminó Jisung—. Sólo esta asustado—se disculpó por él—, ¿qué podríamos esperar de un padre que rechazó la existencia de su hijo, Felix? Tampoco me gusta la idea de que vayas, pero ¿deseas tú ir?

—No—admitió—, no y de todas formas iré. Porque necesito resolver esto, necesito preguntar.

—Iremos contigo—dijo Chan, apresurándose a pararse.

—No, no pueden ir.—Devolvió a Chan a su asiento—. Debo hacer esto solo y si quisiera que fuéramos juntos a Australia definitivamente querría que fuera con una intención diferente a esta. Déjenme defenderme solo.

—Es que no lo entiendes, Felix.—Chan suspiró—. Ya no tienes que defenderte solo, estamos junto a ti por algo. Para que podamos apoyarte.

—Lo sé, y lo aprecio, en serio, pero quiero ir solo. Lo necesito. Es la única incógnita que no he podido resolver, ¿pueden, por favor, apoyarme? Serán solo unos días, iré y volveré a penas termine el funeral. Sé que los tengo a ustedes para enfrentarme a todo, y por eso quiero hacer esto yo solo.

—Bien.—Seungmin chasqueó la lengua—. Comunícate a penas llegues allá, te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos. ¿Necesitas algo además de nuestra aprobación?

—No, compré el boleto anoche. Por favor dejen de estar tristes y furiosos, me abruman. Saben que sus sentimientos son más intensos para mí—Los tres murmuraron disculpas—. Estaré bien, lo prometo.

—Lo sabemos, sólo somos un poco sobreprotectores—habló Jisung.

Dejó el ramo de flores sobre la foto delante de la lápida y susurró un: te amo dispuesto desde el corazón. Felix no lloró. Su padre se había mantenido alejado el día de la llegada y Felix no quiso insistir acerca de lo que tenía por decirle. El calor habitual de Australia era algo de lo que desacostumbraba. Observó la lápida más tiempo, tratando de asimilar que se hubiese marchado, siete años sin verla era una marca dolorosa de la vida. El vello de la piel se le erizó, su padre había reposado la palma de su mano sobre su hombro como si fuese fuego sintió el lugar quemarse y respiró pausadamente intentado regular su corazón y los nervios.

—Has crecido mucho, Felix, ya eres todo un hombre—dijo de pronto. Sorprendiéndolo por la calidez de su voz y de sus palabras. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Felix tomó distancia dejando que la mano se deslizara y cayera devuelta al lado de su dueño—. Y seguramente me odias.

—Después de mucho y todavía lo preguntas. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos porque ustedes lo quisieron así. Es hipócrita de tu parte si quiera dudar que te odio—bramó. Intentó tomar la cordura cuando vio de nuevo la foto, la lápida, la muerte—. Sin embargo, no lo hago, no pude odiarlos ni antes ni ahora.

—Habría querido escuchar eso en una circunstancia diferente y con tu madre todavía viva. Ella, se lamentó toda la vida lo que pasó. Y me recriminó mi insensibilidad, siempre la detuve cuando intentó contactarte. Con los años, comprendí mi error y quise enmendarlo pero era ya bastante tarde y estaba avergonzado del daño que le había provocado a mi propio hijo.

—Como si pudiera creer eso.

—Sí, yo pensé que dirías algo así y estoy de acuerdo en que es una estúpida excusa—concordó su padre—, que tiene mucho de verdad. Tu madre se deprimió luego de que te fueras, se decía a sí misma que nunca debió haberte tratado así, que ya sufrías mucho porque la gente no aceptará lo que pasaba contigo para que tus padres hicieran lo mismo.

》Felix, hay cosas que me gustaría haber comprendido en un principio. Así habrían sido las cosas de todas formas, esto de amar a tres personas, era muy natural en ti, incluso si no hubiese parejas destinadas, sé que habrías elegido a más de una persona. Porque desde que eras un niño fue así, rebosabas de amor, tanto había en tu corazón que no creo que pudieses compartirlo con una persona. Tenías que entregar amor a todos, y ahora me entristece no haberme dado cuenta de eso en un principio.

Las lágrimas se asomaron, Felix debió esforzarse para mantenerlas al margen y no dejarlas salir. Su padre dejó una flor entre los incontables ramos.

—La enterraron con un dije que llevaba tu foto. Es lo único que pidió para sentirse satisfecha con su muerte. Dijo que si no podías asistir a su funeral estarías con ella de esa manera.

—¿Qué buscas con contarme todo esto? No los odio, no les guardo rencor. ¿Por qué necesitas decirme esto ahora?

—Felix, pronto seguiré a tu madre a la tumba porque moriré de tristeza, me faltará y me volveré loco por su ausencia porque no tengo nada a lo cual aferrarme en esta vida y es más fácil dejarse morir. Así que quiero no solo darte el mensaje que ella no fue capaz de darte sino también darte el mío para no irme con cuentas pendientes hacia la tumba.

El silencio se volvió incómodo. Las respiraciones y el viento soplar eran los únicos sonidos importantes. Pensaba en si debían ir a casa, estarían algunas personas queriendo dar el pésame a su padre y el aún estaba ahí junto a Felix.

—Son grandes personas—interrumpió el silencio—. Chan, Jisung y Seungmin. Los tres son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Son amables, cariñosos, y me aman, me aman demasiado.

Contrario a las demás caras que alguna vez el padre de Felix mostró hacia él cuando hablaba del tema, esta vez tenía un sonrisa, le volvió a colocar la mano en el hombro.

—Eso me hace feliz. Moriré en paz sabiendo que mis pecados no impidieron que tuvieras fuerzas para buscar a los amores que te complementarían.—Quiso decirle que sí había sido así, sí le había afectado, pero limitó a quedarse callado.

Volvió a casa la noche del día siguiente. Su padre y él charlaron durante la cena, y le pidió que se quedará en la casa en vez del cuarto de hotel que había pagado. Se quedó y se sintió un nuevo hombre cuando piso el suelo del aeropuerto, devuelta a Seúl. Llovía, llovía demasiado y se cuestionó si debía esperar un poco para tomar un taxi, no había dado aviso a ninguno de los tres de su regreso pero no dudaba que ya lo supiesen.

Ni siquiera traigo paraguas, pensó. El agua ni siquiera lo golpeó al salir, la dulcificada melodía de la lluvia golpeando algo sobre él lo dejó salir de la ensoñación.

—Eh, chico de pecas—oyó a su lado. Seungmin sonreía sosteniendo el paraguas que le cubría la cabeza—, olvidaste llamarnos.

El Deja vú de la escena lo transportó al pasado. Nerviosamente suspiró ante la sensación de cosquillas en su antebrazo, no fue necesario ver para verificar, observó el antebrazo descubierto de Seungmin el contador marcando cero en rojo. Algo le sacó el aire mientras se distraía, el abrazó sorpresivo de Jisung rodeándolo, su infantil actitud fuera de lugar para su edad mas no le importuno eso.

—Te extrañamos mucho, Felix.

Las palabras se grabaron con rapidez sobre su piel. La sensación le entumeció los huesos.

—Y yo a ustedes—confesó dándole un beso.

Chan era quien cubría a Jisung de la lluvia, se había apurado a seguirlo. Le fue inevitable enternecerse con la imagen, verlos a todos juntos había sido antes una ilusión, algo inimaginable, la manera en que los pensamientos se modificaron para adaptarse era justo lo que necesitaron. Sus vidas estaban resumidas a esto, a que se amaran por siempre. Besó la cabeza de Felix y el saludo de bienvenida se volvió más dulce que antes. Un nuevo cosquilleo nació en su espalda.

El conteo en rojo era la simple muestra de que el destino tenía todo de cierto. El cero rojo demostraba el comienzo de un amor sin huir. Las nuevas palabras debajo de las primeras fueron el anuncio de que unas palabras que estaban llenas de odio y las otras, que estaban repletas del amor que sentía por los tres. Y un nuevo tatuaje se había mezclado al original, una pluma que cubría parte del mapa de Australia en su espalda. Era una lapicera de oro, con grabados extraños y con la idea de escribir la etapa sin rencores en su maravilloso amor.


End file.
